Basket Buds
'''Basket Buds '''is a show about two kids named Sub Sammich and Moonstar, who are two kids who love playing basketball. They are so good at it, even Michael Jordan is a fan of them (loljk, these kids aren't worthy of the MJ bro). They also have many friends, such as a big dude with yellow skin (lol wtf that's racist), a kid with the face of a FRIKIN DOG, this chick with big titties, and another kid who has fur all over his body. They also know this tall black basketball dude with an afro who looks like a tall black basketball dude with an afro (not being racist btw). Yeah, it's all about basketball and stuf. Characters SubSammich.png|Sub Sammich (Regina King) - a cool kid who always says "swiggity swag, wut's in the bag?" like Ed. Moonstar.png|Moonstar (Charlene Yi) - a pink girl who likes spinning (basket)balls. BigMuneyz.png|Big Muneyz (Brad Neely) - some steroids kid who says "1234UUUUNNNNHHHH" sometimes and is the best Basket Bud. MuttFace.png|MuttFace (EliNinja) - some kid who eats pigs. FurButt.png|Fur Butt (Dee Baker) - a kid with a hair infection. TallPaul.png|Tall Paul (Kevin Michael Richardson) - a tall dude who talks about basketball when some one's in need. Dlyma.png|Dlyma (Stacy DePass) - this smexy girl who can bounce balls with her BUST, yo! Mitch.png|Mitch (EliNinja) - Sub Sammiches Daddy, and BRUH! That some crazy shiz! MemeSaus.png|MemeSaus (EliNinja) - this evil sausage dude who likes memes, burh! Episodes Pilot: 2013 Yo! So one time, this fruggin' kid named Sub Sammich be tappin' this chick named Moonstar on her booty for sum reez. Moonstar wants ta know why he keeps on luddin' her li' dat. Sub finally says he wants to see if he can shoot baskuts n' all that stuf. When Moon shows Scrub Sammich da' ludd of her basket skills, and Subby Sam shows her his crew. Wud Moon doesn't knah is dat they're actually planning da' game a der life fates, man. Da rest is too much to explain. Season One: 2014 #Kewl Beats - Big Muneyz demonstrates some cool beats, yo! (2/03/2014) #Girl Bust - some gurl be bouncing bawls with her bust, yo! SHE BLAZIN' HAWT! (2/10/2014) #Triple Shot - Moonstar creates some freshly smoked up basket trick, bruh! (2/17/2014) #Mitch - Sub Sammich shows his friends is cool daddy/bro, it's BLAZIN'! (2/24/2014) #Pizza Mutt - MuttFace be doin' some frukin' pizza pranks, yo, it's HAWT! (3/03/2014) #Scrub Juice - some girl be scrubbin' up the ballin' court, bruh! (3/10/2014) #Fur Habit - Fur Butt doin' some annoyin' shat, burh! WUT'S HIS FRIKIN' JIZZ, MAYUUUUN? (3/17/2014) #Blazin' Pie - This pie-made chick be beatin' all they butts, yo! SHE'S BLAZIN' LIKE FIYUH! (3/24/2014) #Hiami Meat - dem kids be meetin' some pro basketballers, man! THEY BE MEETIN' BELRON SAMEJ, yo! (3/31/2014) #Hospital - sumthin' happenin' with Moonstar and Sub Sammich then Moonstar be endin' up in the hospitizzle becuz blud, yo! I'M FRUKIN' CRIN ;(. (4/07/2014) #Spin All Night - MuttFace be doin' some spinnin' stuf while he ballin', burh! HE BE BEATIN' ALL THEM SKRUUUUUBS!!! (4/14/2014) #Evil - when Sub Sammich faks wit an evil meme sausage, the memesaus takes away his Basket mojo, yo! THIS IS NOT LIT, YO!! (4/21/2014) #Astral Plane - Sub Sammich be discoverin' some deep stuf, yo'. I got all respect for this bruh. (4/28/2014) Season Two: 2015 #Night Dreams - Yo, Moonstar be dreamin' about some crazy shit, burh! I bet she frukin' cummed her pants, yo'! (2/02/2015) #Mitch, You Ded - Sub Sammich's daddy/bro got jumped by a bunch of other fruckers, yo! IT ABOUT TO BE A RIOT IN THIS 'SODE! (2/09/2015) #Shorts - a bunch of shorts about Sub Sammich's past, burh!. (2/16/2015) #Basket Luv - Sub Sammich falls in luv with Dylma, yo! 'DEY ABOUT TO BE REAL SHIZ IN THIS 'SODE! (2/23/2015) #She's a Ball Eater - Yo, this fat bish be eatin' ev'ry ball in 'da vurse, YO! She FAT AS HELL, BURH! (3/02/2015) #Marshall (guest starring Eminem) - 'Da Mistah Slim Marshall be whoopin all 'da basket buddies' ayusses, yo! IT'S THE SHIZZLE, MAN NIZZLE! (3/09/2015) #Celebration Time, COME ON! - Sub Sammich and the rest o' da gang be celebrating their 20(thousand)th time baskin' it up, muddafugga's! IT'S BLAZING CAKES! (3/16/2015) #Big Muneyz A'ventah! - Big Muney's be going to da all-states to whoop some basket ayuss, boiiiiii! (3/23/2015) #Joovy - Sub Sammich and Moonstar be gettin' they ayusses in basket trubzies, yo! Shit's getting skarey, hun! (3/30/2015) #Muttface Hollywood - Muttface be up in da TV-Moive god levuls, hunz! It's abouta' be reeeeeal, nyugger! (4/06/2015) #Basket Truck - Yo! The Basketizzles be chasizzles a truck load a' basket shits, burh! It's balalalalazing! (4/13/2015) #Last Buckets - Sub Sammich and his gangizzles be survin' dey last day-izzle on Earth, bruh! SHIZ BE REAL......IZZLE!! (4/20/2015) #Rebirth - The gangizzle be cloned as they old selves in da 2990s, burh! IZ THA FRUKIN' NINEDAYZ AGAIN, HUNZ! (4/27/2015) Season Three: 2016 #Looking For My Bae - Sub Sammich goes looking for Dlyma, who he doesn't see in the 2990s. This aboutta' be some deep shiz, bros. (2/01/2016) #30th Century Yus - Sub, Moon, Mutt and Big meet this dood who wants 'em in a movie, yo! It's gonna be LIT! (2/08/2016) #Potionz, Hun - Muttface finds this potion-izzle that turns him beautiful, broz! He ain't no scrub no mo! (2/15/2016) #Furmazing! - Fur Butt starts becoming a legend, my boiz! Get ready to scrub the floors when he's around! (2/22/2016) #Guess Who's Back, Scrubs! - YO! Remember that memesaus from like, Season One? Well, he's back, and he's gonna kill all da' Basket Scrubs, homes! We all gonna die ageyun! (2/29/2016) #Statues - 'oly snayup! All da' propro basketers in da world have been turned into gold, YO! Iz fuggin' scary! (3/07/2016) #Luppaconartist - this tiny irish elf muddahumma be trickin' all da' scrubs for their moneys, yo! The buds gotta do somethin', yo! (3/14/2016) #Basket Cars - teh crew-crew of skrubs be tryin' ta get to dat car level, bruhz. It gets dingin' hot, tho. (3/21/2016) #True Ludd - when Subby Sam be realizin' Moonstar's true stuf, he begins diggin' her stuf, yo! It's about ta be sum ludd, bruhz! (3/28/2016) #Turrell - Yo! this fucha' boy Turrell be fruggin' up the buds' game, yo! It's aboudda' be hot like tamales up in here! (4/04/2016) #Water House - This friggity-higgity supersized titty man kidnups the skrubs and try da' kill em with wadda, yo! It's a sho, ho! (4/11/2016) #Basketbrawl: Part One - The ballers be geddin' ready for a death game, bruhz! It's gonna be litt on fire like Hindenburg (4/18/2016) #Basketbrawl: Part Two (series finale) - The skrubs are down ta two and are aboudda' be skurbd oudda existence, huns! Shiz gets realla ova' heera! (4/25/2016) Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons